idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Universal Odyssey games
List of games * Frantic Mayhem Royale * Furryous (through Universalville Arcadium) * Rayman * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc * Rayman: Hoodlums' Revenge * Rayman M * Rayman Raving Rabbids * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 * Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party * Rabbids Go Home * Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time * Rayman Kart * Rayman Origins * Soldier of Fortune * Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed * Tomb Raider Chronicles * SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty * Spongebob Squarepants: SuperSponge * Spongebob Squarepants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman * Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * SpongeBob SquarePants Bowling * Spongebob Squarepants: Lights, Camera, Pants! * Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis * SpongeBob SquarePants: Underpants Slam * SpongeBob vs. The Big One: Beach Party Cook-Off * Spongebob Squarepants: SpongeBob's Truth or Square * SpongeBob's Boating Bash * SpongeBob's Surf and Skate Roadtrip * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rugrats: Totally Angelica * Rugrats: Royal Ransom * Rugrats: I Gotta Go Party * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown * Tak and the Power of Juju * Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams * Tak: The Great Juju Challenge * Tak and the Guardians of Gross * Nicktoons Racing * Nicktoons Movin' * Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing * Nicktoons Nitro * Nicktoons MLB * Nickelodeon Party Blast * Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy * Nicktoons: Unite! * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom * South Park * South Park: Chef's Luv Shack * South Park Rally * Namco Museum: 50th Anniversary * Pac-Man World * Pac-Man World 2 * Pac-Man World 3 * Pac-Man World Rally * Lego Rock Raiders * Lego Island * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Soccer Mania * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension * Island Xtreme Stunts * Drome Racers * Bionicle: The Game * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Bionicle Heroes * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues * Lego Batman: The Videogame * Bugs Bunny in Double Trouble * Looney Tunes: Carrot Crazy * Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time * Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters * Duck Dodgers Starring Daffy Duck * Duck Dodgers ''(2003 video game) * ''Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck * Desert Demolition Starring Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote * Cheese Cat-Astrophe Starring Speedy Gonzales * Speedy Gonzales: Los Gatos Bandidos * Sylvester and Tweety in Cagey Capers * Tweety and the Magic Gems * Taz-Mania * Taz in Escape from Mars * Taz Express * Taz: Wanted * Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk * Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein * Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Saves the Day * Tiny Toon Adventures: Plucky's Big Adventure * Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe * Acme Animation Factory * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Martian Alert! * Looney Tunes Racing * Looney Tunes: Space Race * Looney Tunes: Marvin Strikes Back! * Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf * Loons: The Fight for Fame * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal * Looney Tunes: Cartoon Conductor * Animaniacs ''(video game) * ''Animaniacs Game Pack * Animaniacs: A Gigantic Adventure * Animaniacs: Ten Pin Alley * Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt * Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry * Tom and Jerry in House Trap * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring * Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers * Tom and Jerry Food Fight * Tom and Jerry Tales * Tom and Jerry Pinball Pursuit * Tom and Jerry: Mouse Maze * Scooby-Doo Mystery * Scooby Doo! Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom * Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem * Scooby-Doo! Unmasked * Scooby-Doo! First Frights * Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp * The Proud Family (video game) * The Proud Family Movie (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ''(video game) * ''Happy Feet (video game) * Happy Feet Two (video game) * The Ant Bully (video game) * Wacky Races (2000 video game) * Wacky Races: Starring Dastardly and Muttley * Wacky Races: Mad Motors * Wacky Races: Crash and Dash * Cartoon Network: Block Party * Cartoon Network Racing * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Samurai Jack: Shadow of Aku * The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction * The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage * The Powerpuff Girls: Princess Snorebucks * The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo Jojo's Pet Project * Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures * Ed, Edd n Eddy: Scam of the Century * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien – Cosmic Destruction * Ben 10: Alien Force – The Rise of Hex * Ben 10: Galactic Racing * The Adventures of BD * Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog CD * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic & Knuckles * Knuckles' Chaotix * Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball * Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine * Sonic Blast * Sonic 3D Blast * Sonic R * Sonic the Fighters * Sonic Jam * Sonic Shuffle * Sonic Extreme * Sonic Adventure * Sonic Adventure 2 Battle * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut * Sonic Pinball Party * Sonic Mega Collection Plus * Sonic Battle * Sonic Heroes * Sonic Gems Collection * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic Riders * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Sonic Rivals * Sonic Rivals 2 * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sonic at the Olympic Games * Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic Unleashed * Sonic and the Black Knight * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Sonic Free Riders * Sonic Colors * Sonic Generations * I. M. Meen * Chill Manor * Meen & Manor of Revenge * Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex * Crash Nitro Kart * Crash Twinsanity * Crash Tag Team Racing * Crash of the Titans * Crash: Mind over Mutant * Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue * Frogger: Ancient Shadow * Totally Spies! (video game) * Furryous * AnimePop * Britney's Dance Beat * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Tomb Raider Chronicles * Dragon's Lair * Dragon's Lair II * Dragon's Lair 3D: Return to the Lair * Ghostbusters: The Video Game * The Godfather: The Game * Open Season ''(video game) * ''Open Season 2 ''(video game) * ''Open Season 3 ''(video game) * ''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (video game) * Surf's Up (video game) * The Hobbit ''(2003 video game) * ''Winx Club (video game) * Winx Club: Join the Club * Winx Club: Believix In You * Winx Club: Rockstars * Winx Club: Mission Enchantix * Winx Club: Quest for the Codex * Winx Club: Secret Diary 2009 * Dance Dance Revolution: Winx Club * Winx Club: Your Magic Universe * Chronics * Super Monkey Ball * Super Monkey Ball 2 * Super Monkey Ball Deluxe * Super Monkey Ball Adventure * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3: The Video Game * Toy Story Racer * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers * Cars (video game) * Cars 2 (video game) * Cars: Race-O-Rama * Cars Mater-National Championship * Chicken Little (video game) * Chicken Little: Ace in Action * Finding Nemo (video game) * The Incredibles (video game) * The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer * Dinosaur ''(video game) * ''G-Force: The Video Game * Phineas and Ferb (video game) * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (video game) * Tigger's Honey Hunt * Piglet's Big Game * Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure * Ratatouille (video game) * Tarzan (video game) * Tarzan: Untamed * Tarzan: Return to the Jungle * WALL-E (video game) * The Simpsons Wrestling * The Simpsons: Road Rage * The Simpsons: Hit & Run * The Simpsons Game * Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist * Kim Possible: Rufus Snackdown * Kim Possible: Rufus Snow Ride * Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise * Kim Possible Game: So The Drama * Kim Possible: Unleashed * Kim Possible 3: Team Possible * Kim Possible: Kimmunicator * Kim Possible: What's the Switch? * Kim Possible: Mad Dog Squad * Kim Possible: Global Gemini * Kim Possible: Shopping Avenger * Kim Possible: Drakken's Lair * Kim Possible: Ron's Freefall * Kim Possible: Card Clash * Kim Possible: Wrestling Riot * Family Guy Video Game! * Puyo Pop Fever * Pearlie (video game) * Ice Age (video game) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (video game) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game) * The Heroes (video game) * The Heroes: The Spirit's Revenge * The Heroes: Super Battle * The Heroes Crazy Party * Robots (video game) * Rio ''(video game) * ''Garfield (video game) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (video game) * Kururin Squash * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly * Spyro: A Hero's Tail * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning * The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night * The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon * Curious George (video game) * Despicable Me: The Game * Butt-Ugly Martians: Zoom or Doom * The Grinch (video game) * Hello Kitty: Roller Rescue * Woody Woodpecker Racing * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * The Thing (video game) * Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis * Hulk ''(video game) * ''The Incredible Hulk ''(video game) * ''The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction * DreamWorks Super Star Kartz * Antz Extreme Racing * Gold and Glory: The Road to El Dorado * Chicken Run (video game) * Shrek ''(video game) * ''Shrek 2 ''(video game) * ''Shrek the Third ''(video game) * ''Shrek Forever After (video game) * Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing * Shrek: Treasure Hunt * Shrek Super Party * Shrek's Carnival Craze Party Games * Shrek: Hassle at the Castle * Shrek: Reekin' Havoc * Shrek 2: Team Action * Shrek 2: Beg for Mercy * Shrek SuperSlam * Shrek n' Roll * Shrek: Ogres & Dronkeys * Puss in Boots (video game) * Madagascar (video game) * Madagascar: Operation Penguin * Madagascar: Animal Trivia * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (video game) * Madagascar Kartz * The Penguins of Madagascar (video game) * The Penguins of Madagascar: Dr. Blowhole Returns – Again! * Shark Tale (video game) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit ''(video game) * ''Flushed Away ''(video game) * ''Over the Hedge ''(video game) * ''Bee Movie Game * Kung Fu Panda ''(video game) * ''Kung Fu Panda 2 (video game) * Monsters vs. Aliens (video game) * How to Train Your Dragon ''(video game) * ''Megamind (video game)